Steam
by Nokomarie the Snake
Summary: This was written as an on the spot submission to an event.  Thus please ascribe all faults to speed.  Kagome and Inuyasha settle their differences with the help of a steamy bathroom. Decidedly lemon content, please heed the warnings.


Kagome reached home after dark to find an unlit house and a note on the kitchen table. They were gone again, off for the weekend to assist in the reconsecration of a shrine after a roof collapse. So sorry Kagome couldn't make it. Supplies were waiting...

Eyes too blurry with tears to read the rest of the note, Kagome slowly put it down on the table and let her backpack slide to the floor through un-heeding fingers.

Without bothering to turn on the lights she wandered through the silent house to the bath, shedding clothes as she went. In an odd spirit of defiance, she lit a couple of candles and brought them with her to the bathroom and left them on the shelf as she bent, naked, to draw her bath.

As steam filled the room she turned to regard her reflection in their wavering light. Her face was shadowed, the mouth straight and expressionless. With slightly grubby hands she gathered her hair back and paused with it knotted in her fist for a moment. Dissatisfied, she worked, one-handed, to loosen a couple of loops and bring them forward before her ears. Maybe she really did look a bit like Kikyou now. With a lift of the chin to show a clear line of jaw and a disdainful glint in her eye she intoned, "You cannot know why I do these things, my purity will conquer all."

The impression only lasted an instant before Kagome's mouth quirked; what an idiot, how was she ever going to face anybody again? With these reflections for company, she got herself into the tub and settled down to try to obliterate the past day from her mind.

ƒֶֶֶƒֶֶֶ  
ƒֶֶֶ

Which is pretty well what Inuyasha wished he could do. He couldn't understand it, what the hell had set the girl off this time? First she was all quiet and supportive and he had given her space, hadn't he? He was pretty sure he had.

After that last time with her sitting him for even dimly thinking of kissing her and all the fucking shit that had been going on he figured he was back to taking a rain check on performance of even that much. Not even a lousy kiss.

No, there was no real reason for her sudden outburst this evening unless she was just flat out trying to drive him crazy. Her bitter words rang through his head, "Is that it, Inuyasha? You're glad I'm OK? Is that all you can dig up?" And then the abrupt apology and the quick stomp off to the well.

What the fuck. His ears flattened at the memory of the distressed faces his little band had shown him and Sesshoumaru's turned shoulder. There was too much going on to have this stuff happening. No one had even responded he mumbled that he would go and check on her.

He knew she was in the house, her scent wafted to him on a faint breath of steam even as his foot encountered her discarded shirt on the floor. It was a bemused hanyou that followed the short trail to the bathroom. Her panties were caught in the door and he didn't even pause before opening it.

He stopped on the threshold. There was his girl, the one that he hoped for if only the assembly of the gods would be so kind. She was staring back at him with great eyes and her hair was falling like black ribbons out of the knot she had twisted it in.

Kagome swallowed and spoke, "You're letting all the warm air out."

"Oh, yeah," he clutched her bundle of clothes and let the door slide shut behind him, causing the candles to gutter on their shelf. "You left these behind, I mean out there, in the cold." He trailed off as she turned her head away.

"Why are you in here?" She could have been addressing the tiles.

"I...I don't really have anywhere else to be. It's warm in here with you."

Her eyes flickered back to him, surprised, "Don't you think you should leave?"

He dropped her clothes and knelt by the tub, causing her to clutch her knees tightly to her chest. "Do I have to?"

"Well, this is a bathroom and it's not like you're taking a bath," she pointed out.

He nodded silently and knelt up, undoing the ties to his clothes. Kagome could only gape at him as the layers came smoothly off. The mist in the room caused her to curse the lack of central heat. She couldn't...Oh, man she could! She sank under the water up to the bridge of her nose as the lithe figure stepped into the tub with her. Inuyasha's hair swung around his hips as he eased himself into the steaming water, supporting himself on both hands. A little wave sloshed and hit Kagome in the eyes as she was drinking her first hand view of him. She jerked up, water streaming from her.

Inuyasha leaned forward and spoke, "Kagome, is this close enough or too close?"

Kagome spluttered in response and wiped her face. Inuysaha's face broke into a slight smile that she didn't see and he rearranged his legs on either side of hers before reaching for her ankles and pulling her gently along the floor of the tub towards his lap. She found herself gathered in his arms and tucked under his chin which was wonderful but very confusing, "Inuyasha…"

"Quiet, you are the one who wanted to know how I felt. I'm showing you."

Kagome felt a brush across her tummy that was no hand she scrambled up only to be caught by his hands on her elbows. "Oh, no! I can't do this!"

He pulled her down towards him speaking desperately, "Kagome, I won't force you but I can't think of life with out you." She continued to struggle, putting one leg outside of the tub and he let her go, "Kagome, please!"

She looked back at him, leaning on his palms on the side of the tub, steam writhing up the perfection of his body and darkening the golden eyes half hidden by hair and the black sweep of his eyelashes as he lowered his head. He waited, shoulders tense, for his fate.

She never could resist him. Even as she pulled a towel about her body she reached a hand out, palm up. He put his hand in hers and in a swift movement he was out of the tub and cradling her in his arms against the chill outside of the bathroom as they hit the door of her room with a startling clatter.

Thankfully, he slowed up before they hit the bed but Kagome was torn between shock and a fierce need to giggle. It took a couple of moments to realize that Inuyasha was laughing under his breath too. She paused and cleared a strand of hair away from his eyes, not seeing the ears or the slit pupils but, in her shadowy room, only the face of the youth she had fallen in love with some time ago.

"So, now we're cold again," she ventured.

He shook his head and she could have sworn she saw a back-lit gleam of gold in the darkness as he leaned up over her, "I'm warm, come' ere." With that his hand was smoothing under her back to tug her hips underneath him.

She gasped but he arched his back up and drew a bit away from her letting his hands slide behind her shoulders and under the pillow, supporting her neck. "Better?" He asked in a heated whisper against her ear.

Kagome couldn't believe she was doing this. She was doing what she really shouldn't and she felt she should be ashamed. But, she just wasn't. When Inuyasha breathed in her ear to spread her legs a little wider, she did with only some nervousness about not being perfect.

Inuyasha had no such qualms. He leaned over her and looked down at the girl-woman he had protected for so long and felt very tender and very , very hot. He leant down and kissed his lips to hers. The sensation was pleasant, he tried it again, following the cling of her mouth and the turn of her head. She complied and spread her thighs even further as he sank into the heat of her mouth.

It was so confusing, want, accommodation and the slide of slick skin on slick skin was distracting and Kagome surprised herself by making a slight grunt and grabbing at Inuyasha's taunt ass to pull him closer to her as he caught a breast in a large, warm, hand and sucked a nipple into his hot mouth.

Sparks flew through Kagome and she strained towards him, pulling his head tight against her and running her hands restlessly up his back to bury them in his thick, damp, flood of mane. Inuyasha groaned in response and shifted to the other breast while catching the first one in his hand and teasing the nipple. Kagome felt like was being devoured, but found she liked it and ran her hands up to his marvelously touchable ears to massage them in a sign of approval.

Inuyasha froze, lifting himself up over her body suddenly dropping his head down to catch her gaze from only inches away. "Kagome," he rumbled, "chose now, chose to be with me, please." He saw her wide, befuddled, eyes and shook his head. "I don't care!" He declared, "No matter what, I'll always back you up." With that he pulled her shoulders forward again and kissed her even as his other hand rubbed the blunt head Of his cock against her insistently.

Kagome pulled away and looked down along the line of their torsos. She could feel both his want and need along with his restraint. It was very consciously that she that she reached down and drew him to her and drew him in. She tensed at it but it was with an odd mixture of lust and fatality she felt him sink into her. It didn't hurt so much as burn a bit. She arched her back and then looked down again at an unexpected feeling and saw that Inuyasha was pulling back. He made a murmuring growl and thrust forward again. A few more moves like that and Kagome was finding a sweep of excitement she hadn't felt before. Inuyasha brought her along with him, kissing and nipping aside it was the power of his drive that pulled her along to the point where her body took over and she climaxed with a series of short cries.

Inuyasha gasped and pumped enthusiastically along with her only to pull out, blazingly erect when she collapsed, trying futilely to get her breath. He suddenly rocked back on his ankles and pulled her to him again, seating himself firmly. Kagome gave a half-aroused squeak and permitted him as he cupped her bottom in one hand kissed her in the dark, the other hand pulling at her hair, "Kami, how I want you." That was it for her, she climaxed again almost immediately with him following in a hot flood.

ƒֶֶֶƒֶֶֶ  
ƒֶֶֶ

It was the next morning that Kagome woke up unable to move. It wasn't so much Inuyasha's body blocking her but the ridiculously twisted sheets trapping her ankles. Inuyasha woke up to her struggles and merely accommodated her as she disentangled herself so she could hit the bathroom. He let her alone in there but met her at the door to kiss her firmly before she scampered back in search of comfortable clothing. There is, after all, a difference between no harm and soreness.

There was nothing else left to discuss after all, things were settled between them. And if they snuck off together fairly often, no-one remarked on it, the better to keep the peace. And if, on both sides of the well, a watch was started by older women…well, that was only to be expected.

Heh.


End file.
